epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loygansono55/Galileo Galilei (Loygansono55) VS Leonardo da Vinci (NightHawk9001)
As the first battle of Nick's roleplay rap battle tournament, world-renowned astronomer, Galileo Galilei (portrayed by Loygansono55) battles against legendary inventor, Leonardo da Vinci (portrayed by NightHawk9001). Cast Loygansono55 as Galileo Galilei NightHawk9001 as Leonardo da Vinci Lyrics Galileo Galilei Looking through my telescope, I'll find my victory among the stars, You're not intelligent life, I'd suppose you come from Mars, Just like the Mona Lisa, I'll steal your chance of ever winning, And speaking of that woman, I hardly call that grinning, I'm about to raise Da Roof up in this establishment, You got too many hobbies, face my astronomer's judgement, You may have attempted to perfect the art of flight, But leave it to the pros, let these two show you how to do it right, Call this battle your Last Supper, cause you're getting served, pal, So just leave all of the fancy talk to the Double Gal! Leonardo da Vinci Galileo, prepare to get owned by THIS Leo Rhymes so swift, you won't coliseum as they burn you like Nero It's a heated debate between these two Italian heads of science But my genius came first as people use my work as reliance MC Escher Leonard, gonna leave you looking like a retard Some advice: you won't get far if you waste time looking at stars Shoulda stayed close-minded to avoid house arrest from the Pope While I'm inventing new things, you're just fixing your telescope I'll battle you harder than the church against your heresy The sun isn't the the center of the universe, that would be me! Monkeys like you ought to be skyrocketed into space Get your facts straight, your victory's several light years away! Galileo Galilei I'd rather watch the Ninja Turtle, you're a bore to science, You're not a great inventor, you're an Italian annoyance, I went blind, but I can see that you can't take the heat, You're the rapping equivalent of Pluto, you're obsolete, I'll take over the Renaissance, then crack your Da Vinci Code, And through my lens, I observe that you possess a tiny chode, Leo, your raps are giving me Cancer, please just be quiet, The greatest inventor ever? Nobody's going to buy it, I'm a celestial body, my raps are as vast as the universe, I'm the Father of Modern Science, and you're far worse, I'll look at the stars for just a single sign, this battle's mine, You'd only be the victor when all of the planets align! Leonardo da Vinci With all the bright stars, the dullest leave you looking stupider Don't need gravity to know this fat ugly brute's the size of Jupiter You're morbid, you can't reach my level, so forfeit Because your flow goes as slow as Neptune's orbit It's gonna get physical as I drop your falling body from the Pisa And later rename your wife as the Moaning Lisa For your blind mind is the most simple compared to mine Advanced for generations as my art will live for all of time! You have no effect, you reject, failed like your miserable launch plans So with no regret pay your respect to the Renaissance Man Who won? Galileo Galilei Leonardo da Vinci Category:Blog posts